A fight I can´t win?
by chucky-chan
Summary: KonoSetsuAUwarning:shoujo ai... They fall in love, but it´s not meant to be...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my first fanfic ever! (Kono x Setsu, what else?) This is going to be a long story, but only if YOU want it to continue...anyway, I do not own "Negima" or any of the characters. Ken Akamatsu does. I only own the plot of this story... oh and I´m not a native speaker, so if there are any mistakes with the language please feel free to tell me! And of course suggestions how to improve my writing are also welcome! Thank you! Have fun with it! chucky-chan

spoken words are in " ... "

_thoughts are written like this hehe_

"RingRing!!!" It was the first schoolday after summer holiday and a seventeen year old girl woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. A bit dozy she stood up to make some breakfast and to take a shower. After dressing herself, she stood infront of the mirror and said to herself: "Konoka, this new schooluniform suits you very well!" She smiled, but nevertheless she was nervous because it was her first day at the new school. _I hope I make some friends there..._ At her old school she wasn´t very popular because she was very, very pretty, got good grades and was always nice and smiling. The other girls were jealous because Konoka seemed to be perfect, the truth was, she was very lonely and wanted someone to talk to. Thats why she was always smiling, even when the other girls made fun of her or ignored her. _I´ll do my best! _She ran out of the door and towards the busstation. There were many students waiting for the bus. They seemed to know eachother because they greeted eachother in a kind way. They started to talk and laugh and only a few gave Konoka a quick look. She was the last one entering the bus when she heard a girl scream "Wait for me!!! Don´t drive just yet!!" Konoka hold up the closing door in the last second, to let the running girl come inside. This girl was a little bit taller than Konoka and had two funny ponytails. "Thanx" she said out of breath. "Look there are two seats! Let´s sit down there" Konoka gave her a smile "Of course, by the way my name is Konoka!" "Hello Konoka, I´m Asuna Kagurazaki." "Nice to meet ya Kagurazaki-san" "Oh dear, friends are allowed to call me Asuna." she said with a big smile. They sat down beside each other. Until the bus arrived at the school, Asuna and Konoka talked a lot about music, shopping and other girlie-stuff. _She is a funny person _thought Konoka. _I think we will get along pretty well. _

The first lesson was about to start and Konoka was glad to be in the same class as Asuna. Other girls enterd the room and soon it was noisy. The door opened once more and a girl came in. Suddenly there was silence. Then a few voices whispered "Oh no, she is in our class this year." "Man, she is such a weirdo-oh no she heard that!" Konoka, reminded of her own feelings at the old school, stood up and walked towards the girl. _Wow, she´s cute. Wait, what am I thinking? _"Hello, I am new at this school, my name i" - "yeah whatever..." the raven haired girl said with a cold voice, walked past Konoka and sat down, her eyes closed. Still confused Konoka sat down again next to Asuna and said "This was weird, who is she?" Asuna looked at the girl and sighed "Well this is Sakurazaki-san. Don´t try to get along with her, she doesn´t have any friends, and she doesn´t want any!" "No way, you mean she is all alone?" Konoka´s voice sounded sad. _I know what this feeling is like... _

It was time for lunch and Konoka was lost in the school, first she tried to find the girlsroom and then she lost sight of Asuna or anyone else and was now searching for the cafeteria. When she entered the room, break was almost over, and there was no time left to buy something to eat. "Hey, where have you been Konoka?" Asuna shouted from the other end of the big hall. "Gomen!!! (Ah this is...)" Konoka had spotted a girl, sitting alone at a table. She walked towards "Sakurazaki-san" and looked at her with a determined expression. She stopped next to the other girl who just doesn´t gave her any attention. "Konoe Konoka!!!... That is... anno this is my name!" "I know" was the only response. Sakurazaki-san stood up and walked out of the hall. Konoka blushed slightly. _What a strange feeling when I´m around her._ She ran after the girl and stopped her rigth before she could enter the class. "Would you tell me yours?" A few seconds past, then the other girl answered "Sakurazaki, Setsuna!" Konoka smiled only to get a strange glance from Setsuna. "Do you think it´s a funny name?" she said and walked into the classroom. _No I think it´s a beatiful name, Setsuna... Set-chan! "W_ait a moment! Anno..." "What?" "Hm... ah! What´s this?" Konoka pointed at something Setsuna carried on her back. "This is my Katana Yuunagi, I am in the kendo-club." "Wooow, thats so cool. Would you mind if I take a look at your - hey wait!" Setsuna had walked away, she was confused. _This girl, why is she trying to get along with me? She is not like the other girls, she is not afraid. _

The last lesson was physical education, so Konoka and Asuna walked into the dressing-room. They were early so they were the only ones in there, well that´s what they believed. "Asuna? Setcha- I mean Setsuna-san... what do you think of her. Do you know why she is so..." "So what? So arrogant, unkind and evil?" "No I mean, why is she so lonely? I don´t think she is a bad person. I just don´t get her! I want to be friends with her!" "You want what? Konoka, have you seen how she looks at other people? Hell yeah I am happy if she doesn´t kill anyone!" "Asuna, thats mean! I think you just don´t know her! Did you know that she is in the kendo-club? That´s impressive isn´t it?" she said with a wide smile. "What?! she knows how to use a weapon? That´s even more horrible...if you treasure your life, don´t get near to her!" Little by little other groups entered the room. But one girl had heared their entire conversation.

"HURRAY! Come on girlsgirlsgirls! Make groups of two and let´s start a competiton. Oi...uhhh this will be soooo much fun" "This guy is strange..." Konoka said laughing to Asuna. "Hehe, he´s a freak indeed," The teacher was wearing a blue hot pants and a white shirt, his hair kind of an afro and he was dancing and laughing like an idiot, "but he´s just as cool as freaky! You will see. Everybody likes him." A girl named Nodoka came towards Asuna. "Asuna, can we be - " " Sorry Nodoka, but I think this time me and Konoka here will be a team!". "Konoe Konoka!" Setsuna stood behind Konoka. Hearing her name be spoken by Setsunas voice made Konoka shiver. "Y-yes?" "If you want to win this competition, join me!" "H-hai! Eh I´m sorry Asuna, please make a team with Nodoka-chan." Setsuna turned around and walked a few meters away, Konoka followed her.

In the evening Konoka laid on her bed, tired from giving her best in the competition but happy to be the winner, together with Setsuna. _She is very strong and yet so beautiful_ ... Her thoughts remained on the other girl for a long time until she decided it would be better to sleep. Another room, another girl but the same decision. Setsuna had thought about the cute girl the whole day. She couldn´t understand why this Konoe was so persistent and willing to become her friend. Setsuna smiled. _A weird feeling, whats going on with me? _ _But for now, it can´t be helped I have to sleep. _

The first week past very fast and weekend was near. During the week Konoka had insisted that Setsuna eat together with them in the cafeteria, and she often had stared at the girls back in lessons, wondering why she was so gravitated towards Setsuna. "Itadakimasu", it was friday and lunchtime. Konoka smiled at Setsuna, and the kendoka blushed slightly. "Naah, Setsuna? Have you any plans for the weekend? In case that you haven´t, would you mind to visit the city with me and show me everything?" "Whatever, I don´t have any other plans so I guess it would be ok..." But her heart shouted hell yeah! "Really? That´s great, so when will you pic me up tomorrow?"

"I don´t care..." "Mh if that´s the case, be there very early then we can have breakfast together. I like to cook. So what about 9 a.m.?" "Fine..." Konoka smiled for the rest of the day.


	2. Weekend

The next morning, someone knocked on the door. "Just a second!" Konoka had just finished to dress herself and opened the door to see Setsuna in her regular schooluniform. Setsuna wanted to say good morning but when she saw Konoka her breath stocked. Konoka´s hair was still wet because she had taken a shower. She wore a short grey skirt and a white top. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was the first time that Setsuna saw her in other clothes than her schooluniform. "Is something wrong? Oh, of course, come in first! So did something happen you look kind of confused?"

"No! No, it´s nothing I just thought you eh... look...I mean..."

Konoka leaned her head to the left and smiled, expecting to hear something nice about her appeareance.. "Yes?..."

Setsuna managed to mumble a "Yalookcuteindiskirt." in such a fast tempo that Konoka wasn´t sure if she had heared the right thing or if she just had heared what she wanted to hear. To end the awkward silence that appeared after that, Setsuna laughed. "Hey I´m hungry! This sure smells good."

"Of course hehe, I made it! Let´s sit down!" The food was delicous and Setsuna couldn´t help but imagine Konoka, standing in the kitchen with a cute apron and cooking this stuff while she sang a sweet melody. She found herself staring at Konoka. "Is there something on my face?" There wasn´t so Setsuna blushed "No, it´s nothing... well, what are we going to do today? I mean you want to see the city but it´s not a big city and there is nothing special about it so I don´t know what to show you..."

"It´s fine as long as we do something together Setsuna." Konoka´s face turned a little red, it wasn´t the deep red that appeared on Setsunas cheeks at this moment, it was more a dusky pink. After a few seconds of silence she said "Hey, let´s see if we find something for you. I love shopping!"

"But, I don-" Konoka interrupted "NO buts! Let´s go Set-chan!"

"Set-chan?" grumbled Setsuna.

They went to different stores and at the end, they bought two tops and a skirt for setsuna. "Set-chan this looks really good on you! I knew that you´d look even better in normal clothes than in your uniform." Konoka smiled, "Now that we got something really nice for you, would you mind if I take a look for myself? I think I need a new skirt, this one is about hundreds of years old." _But nevertheless you look pretty in it. You look pretty in everything. _"Sure, why not." In the next and last store Konoka searched for about half an hour, but couldn´t find anything she liked. Disappointed she was going to tell Setsuna that they could leave, but then she noticed that Setsuna didn´t stood to her right like she did two minutes ago. "What´s with this one?" Konoka turned around to see Setsuna holding up a beautiful auburn skirt. "I just thought it matches with your eyecolour..." Konoka´s eyes lit up, this one was exactly what she wanted. "You are my hero Set-chan!"

"I am hungry, what about you?" Konoka´s words got Setsuna back on earth again. After Konoka had called her " her hero" and had given her a small kiss on the cheek Setsuna felt like she was in another world. "Yes, whatever you want."

"This restaurant is my favourite. Wanna try it? It´s really good."

"Of course, I trust you. If I don´t like it, I´ll blame YOU miss Sakurazaki!" Konoka said laughing. "Hey, don´t call me that name."

"Do you mean you like it when I call you ´Set-chan?" said Konoka with an acted husky voice. "It´s not that I like it, it´s more that I ALLOW you, and only you to call me that."

After they had eaten something, and Konoka had admitted that it really was a good restaurant they passed a DVD-Shop. "Do you like movies Set-chan? What about buy one or two and watch them at my place?"

"I don´t know it´s already late mybe we should-"

"Thats not a problem. You can stay overnight. So which movie do you want?"

_Does she really ask because she wants to know what I´d like to do? It seems that she has already decided... not that I mind. _"I heard this one is great."

"Setsuna... it´s a splattermovie..." Setsuna laughed "Yeah, scaredy-cat and you can choose the second film!"

"Okay then I pic this one! This will be so much fun"

"If you say so... wait which movie is it?"

"You´ll see when we watch it hehe." Konoka held an almost evil smile. _I have a bad feeling about this... what´s she up to? _"Let´s hurry home Set-chan, the sky is full of clouds, I think it´s going to rain soon! Oh why can´t summer last for ever?"

Unfortunately it really started to rain on there way back to Konoka´s home. (remember what kono-chan was wearing? white top...evilsmile here we go...) They searched for shelter under the small roof of a bus stop. "Kono-chan you shiver. Are you cold?"

"Hey you just said - !"

"What?"

"Ah, nothing. Would you come closer? You are warm." When Setsuna held Konoka close to her to keep the girl warm, she noticed that the smaller girl´s top was different from before. Setsuna´s face turned red as a tomato. Konoka´s shirt was transparent because it was wet. Setsuna swallowed. This was an unknown feeling. Her stomach felt like it was rotating and when Konoka smiled up to Setsuna she thought she would faint any second. Konoka cuddled a little closer to Setsuna _This is nice... she smells good. _They stood there for a few minutes longer, noone said a word. Konoka closed her eyes and wished that this moment would last for ours, but then Setsuna cleared her throut "I think the rain stopped, so let´s go..."

"Oh, yeah alright... let´s go"

"Here we are... I think we should take a shower to warm up." _Together... wait no this isn´t something I normally think. But it would be so nice to hold her again in my arms, why had the rain to stop so early? _

"Okay Konoka, you first!" _Why is my skin burning when I think of her taking a shower??? Oh my god, she is just too beautiful. I think I can´t take it any longer!_

Konoka went to the bathroom. Setsuna looked at the closed door..._I didn´t hear her lock the door...If I wanted I could have a peek NO! Setsuna no Hentai! _Setsuna blushed, she never imagined she could think or feel this way. _I should think about something else! But what?... Let´s see...yeah, yeah her flat is nice. There is a table, a chair... I can hear the water from the shower. She´s just one room away and naked. NO STOP! I am the worst. These pictures are cute. Very cute. She is very pretty, okay stop looking at her face like that! _Setsuna turned her head to her left. She stared at a door. _This must be her bedroom...dirtythoughts AAAAAAHHHHHHHH _

"It´s enough! I have to get out of here!" But then Konoka came out of the bathroom and smiled at Setsuna. _Or maybe I stay overnight... there is nothing wrong with watching movies together. _"Your turn Set-chan."

"HAI!" While the other girl took a shower Konoka searched for a pyjama for Setsuna. _This one is kawaii I´d like to see Set-chan wearing this!_ _Oh, thats right, I could make some snacks for tonight! _Konoka walked into the kitchen.

When everything was finished they sat together on the sofa and watched the movie Setsuna had choosen. "Do you always close your eyes when you watch a movie Kono-chan?"

"Setsuna no baka. I am scared."

"Why? These are just zombies...and they are hungry. " Setsuna laughed at Konokas disgusted look, because it was too cute. "Set-chan...?" Konoka blushed when she leaned closer to Setsuna. "If you say you´ll protect me I promise not to be scared anymore!"

"What? Ah I, well of course I´ll protect you!"

"Then I´m fine!" Konoka continued to watch the movie, but Setsuna just stared at the girl next to her. _It doesn´t matter against whom, but I swear if anybody wants to harm you, I´ll be there. I´ll protect you Kono-chan! _

After the first movie was over, Konoka took the second one into her hand. _I´m not sure why I wanted to watch this movie with her... but now I feel kind of embarrassed._ "It´s already late, let´s go to bed" Setsuna looked confused "Why? We paid this movie, I want to know which one you have chosen! And it´s not that late..."

"If you say so...but, I think you don´t like these kind of movies... it´s a sad love story you know" Konoka said with a light curious tone "And if you don´t want me to cry, you have to hold my hand." _So this is why she picked that movie. _"Kono-chan I said I´ll protect you, and I mean it! I will not only protect your body but also your heart!" Konoka looked sad. "Ah, did I say something wrong? Konoka?!"

"No, you didn´t do anything wrong, but... thank you Setsuna." They both sat there in silence. "Hey, cheer up okay? I cant bear to see you sad."

"Yes, let´s watch this damn movie" Konoka shouted and then laughed.

_-No, don´t do this. He is not dead! Don´t kill yourself... NO!!! _ Setsuna held Konokas hand and gave her a squeeze, Konoka smiled and looked at the crying Setsuna " And I thought I would be the one to cry... It´s just a movie Set-chan." _She sure is cute, even when she cries. _ After the movie ended they were so tired, that they fell asleep on the sofa, holding hands.

Sunday morning. Setsuna woke up but something was different. Something was better than usual. Was her bed fluffier than normal? No, and this wasn´t even her bed. The difference was, there was someone with her. And it felt good to wake up and feel the warmth of another body. Konoka still asleep cuddled closer to her Set-chan. Setsuna put her arms around the girl next to her and was the luckiest person in the world, because noone smelled as good as this little girl in her arms, and nobody was as soft and warm as Konoe Konoka! _Why can´t every day start like this? _Setsuna fell asleep again, with a smile on her lips. When she woke up it was already after eleven o´clock and the other girl was missing. But Setsuna heard a sound coming from the kitchen. When she walked into the room Konoka greeded her with a big smile "Mornin´ did you sleep as well as I did Set-chan?"

"Hai. Eh, gomen Kono-chan but I´ve got training today so I guess I´ll leave soon." _To be honest, I don´t want to... _"Really? Well, okay. But first let´s have breakfast. I cooked it with all my love so you have to eat it!" She smiled and handed Setsuna her meal. After they finished breakfast Setsuna left for kendo-training. _I don´t get it. All I know is, I want to be close to Setsuna. And thats the most important thing for me now! Could it be that...? ...this is the only possibility I can think of. I can´t wait until tomorrow, then i´ll see her again!_

Meanwhile in a Dojo near the school..._I have to train so I can protect you as I promised..._


End file.
